


I'm All About That Bass

by TeaSippinSpirit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSippinSpirit/pseuds/TeaSippinSpirit
Summary: It has been over a century since there has been a confirmed Mating Pair in the world. Corruption, greed and the watering down of nature's instincts have created an Alpha/Omega society where the rich marry the rich and the powerful marry the powerful. In this world full of arranged marriages, and forced courtships Yuri has found his Mate. And with the joy of finding a true Mate comes the troubles of the world.





	1. And We Begin

**Author's Note:**

> For those new to my fics, be aware that I do not use a Beta and therefore it is up to you, beautiful people to point out grammar mistakes.

Yuri sighed as he and his fellow Omegas were herded into the large lecture hall. 

“Alright everyone, form into rows!” The Director’s voice rang out. “10 people per row with at least 5 feet between each row.” 

It was a practice that all people went through after turning 18, called The Finding. 

All unmated Omegas would stand in neat lines while the unmated Alphas would walk through accessing them and ultimately deciding to court them. The practice was an ancient one that stretched across the generations so much that it was as common and mainstream as Christmas. It was a Holiday that brought the whole community out for a day of food, fun and excitement.

The unmated groups would be taken to a private area to perform The Finding, and then the newly formed pairs would emerge to roars and cheers from their loved ones. 

Originally the Finding began as a way to quickly and efficiently find ones Mate. Most towns and villages preferred this way. Instead of having tons of Alphas sniffing around hoping to find their Mate, there was one day a year devoted to it. The unmated Alphas would be able to go through the town’s unmated Omegas all at once. If a Mate was found, great! If not, then there was always next year. 

As the practice became more popular throughout the world, greed and corruption began to trickle in. Wealthy Omega families would pay wealthy Alpha families to have their Alpha choose their Omega. It was beneficial to all involved as the wealth stayed with the wealthy, power stayed with the powerful and the elite didn’t intermingle with the commoners. 

Over the centuries this sort of violation of nature began to water down the natural instinct in the generations to come. The first generations to force marriages were fighting against their nature tooth and nail, but now it was practically part of the Finding to set up connections first. If you went into it blind, you were going to leave alone. Even the poor and middle class families would make agreements to insure their families continued on. 

To find an actual Mate was something out of a romance novel now. It was more myth than history, and The Finding had all but become a full on arranged marriage ceremony for the rich and powerful to celebrate instead of the necessary practice it had started as. 

Those left over after the Finding would often rejoin the pool the following year and after a while older people would pair off out of desperation or pity.  
Yuri’s feelings had been oddly torn by the upcoming holiday. His parents were middle class, and even though there wasn’t much to be said about them, his family had worked hard to procure a nice Alpha for him. The Alpha’s family wasn’t much either, and the Alpha herself was mediocre at best, but the thought of not having to come back to this year after year, had made him agreeable. 

He was sure he would come to care for her in time, and he was afraid that if he fought the arrangement then he’d never get any offers and end up as a burden to his parents. 

He tried to steady his heart beat as he moved into the second row, next to his best friend Phichit. In just a few minutes the Alphas of the community would come in and then, one by one, they would look over each Omega carefully until they ‘found’ their ‘mate’. 

It was nerve-wracking to say the least and Yuri felt Phichit buzz with excitement as the opposite doors opened and the Alphas began filing in. Slowly the group came to rest facing the Omegas several feet away. Grouped together in a mass compared to the neat straight rows of the Omegas, the Alphas looked over the Omegas with interest. Though most people knew who they’d be walking out with, it was still interesting to see what their town offered. 

Yuri was mildly interested that the Alphas actually smelled pretty good. He wasn’t usually drawn to the scent of an Alpha, and having more than one around could be much more of a headache than it was worth, but perhaps all of them grouped together like this, gave off the pleasant aroma that he was now smelling.

Phichit leaned over as the Director, a short squat little woman, began explaining what they were to do. “See that tall handsome one with the silver hair?” Yuri followed Phichit’s gaze and then nodded. “That’s Victor Nikiforov. He’s nearly 23. Refused to pick an Omega on his first go and now he just does this for fun.” 

Yuri considered the handsome man. He was indeed tall and most definitely handsome. Yuri liked the way his hair seemed to produce its own light even in the dimness of the room. He was thin, though toned and dressed stylishly, with piercing blue eyes that seemed bored. 

“His parents won’t make a deal with anyone and he’s been here for 4 years.” Phichit continued. 

“Why?” Yuri said softly. “Doesn’t he want to just get this over with?” 

Phichit shrugged as the Director stopped talking, and the first Alpha stepped forward to begin. Yuri didn’t really know the Alpha, named JJ, but he did know that Isabella was going to be his Omega. She was a small Omega from a very wealthy family who had been set to marry JJ since birth. He wasn’t sure where she was standing, but he figured it was behind him since he didn’t see her in the row ahead of him or his own row. 

He took another shaky breath as the JJ moved from the first row to the second, taking a modest amount of time to ‘check’ each Omega. Yuri wasn’t sure what checking really entailed but his chest was starting to constrict a bit and butterflies were beginning to fill his stomach. His breathing quickened and he tried to hold his breath as the JJ moved to Phichit. 

Phichit stared straight ahead, as they were taught, but gave Yuri a subtle wink just as JJ moved to him. 

At that moment a low threatening growl came out from the Alphas. Everyone froze, including JJ, just inches from standing directly in front of Yuri. 

Yuri couldn’t keep himself from panting slightly. His body was starting to feel hot all over and the butterflies in his stomach had migrated to all over his body. JJ made to move, but just as he did the Director’s voice rang out. 

“Don’t move!” 

JJ froze again and Yuri felt his own body begin to shake. He must have been having a panic attack. He felt—wrong. He closed his eyes for a moment to clear his head and suddenly he was aware of what was bothering him. The smell. 

The smell had been cut off and replaced by JJ’s overpowering scent. He wasn’t completely sure why this was so terrible as to cause a panic attack, but he knew this was wrong. JJ didn’t particularly smell bad, but that pleasant scent that Yuri hadn’t realized had been so wonderful until it was gone, was much nicer. 

He opened his eyes and saw JJ standing stark still, his eyes looking just over Yuri’s head and his breathing labored slightly. It was then that the pleasant scent was able to reach Yuri’s nose again and he felt himself sigh and shudder in pleasure at its return. 

Then his eyes registered another Alpha, Victor. He was standing so close to JJ that he was practically on top of him. His lip was raised in a snarl and a mean almost evil look in his eye caused everyone to step away slightly despite the Director’s warning to not move. 

Victor had been sniffing at JJ’s hair and finally huffed in a sound like disgust. He reached around JJ’s body and grabbed Yuri’s arm, pulling him away from the line and JJ, swiftly and gracefully. 

Yuri was hit with a rush of that pleasant scent and he felt his eyes flutter happily as he breathed it in. 

Victor’s grip wasn’t painful, but it was firm and demanding. He held onto Yuri’s arm and walked him to a seat in the front corner of the room that lined the lecture hall. Yuri was so taken aback and a little overwhelmed by the pleasant scent-- that he now realized was coming from Victor-- that it took him a moment to realize that he had been pulled away from the lines.

Victor sat down in one of the seats, letting go of Yuri’s arm, though that didn’t seem to matter. Yuri felt tied to Victor somehow and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to walk away from the Alpha even if he had wanted to.

He stared down at Victor, taking in his sleek hair and angled features, appreciating his jaw line and long nimble fingers. It wasn’t until Victor’s eyes caught his own that Yuri realized he should sit down as well. Distracted and still very much shaken by the onset of the panic attack, Yuri moved to sit down next to Victor, but found himself suddenly between the Alpha’s thighs, sharing the one seat. 

As he sat, oddly comfortable between Victor’s thighs, he realized that Victor’s breathing was a little labored too—though his breath seemed more agitated than panic induced. He wondered why Victor was upset. Maybe he could do something to make him—not upset. 

The Director gave JJ permission to continue and the Alpha moved much more cautiously through the lines as Yuri tried to figure a way to make Victor’s anger disappear.

He could feel Victor’s chest rising and falling in short shabby breaths, the Alpha’s hand was firm on Yuri’s wrist and his thighs were tense and shaking slightly. Without actually thinking about it, Yuri leaned back, pressing his shoulder blades into Victor’s upper stomach and turned his head so that his lips were dangerously close to Victor’s neck. 

Victor eased at once, the short breaths flowed into a calming long exhale that evened his breathing instantly. His grip on Yuri’s wrist slackened and his thighs relaxed, making a little more space so that Yuri could move up in the seat. 

He could feel Victor’s heart beating steady if not a little fast, and he felt his own heart pounding in unison with the Alpha’s. Victor’s grip of Yuri’s wrist slackened completely, but Yuri moved his fingers, grasping at the Alpha’s digits gently. Victor’s long, graceful fingers were gentle now, moving carefully between Yuri’s, stroking and caressing calmly. 

Suddenly Yuri couldn’t seem to keep his mind focused on the Finding. He wanted to watch and see what happened with Phichit, he wanted to see what the Alpha he had been promised to would do when it was her turn, but all he could manage to do was notice Victor. 

The way they were positioned, the movements of their fingers together was producing two completely different reactions from them. Yuri was beginning to pant again, his pants becoming slightly uncomfortable and his body aching to squirm. Victor was calm, his breathing indicated he was enjoying the contact as well, but his body was firm and steady, his hands working lazily into Yuri’s. 

Victor’s scent was all Yuri could smell now, and honestly, he wasn’t complaining. Most Alphas had a musky or spicy type of scent, but Victor smelled—he couldn’t quite put words to it. He smelled like the feel of warm food in your belly after being cold for hours, or the feel of a cat purring on your lap. It was comfortable and welcomed, warm and happy. It was a smell that filled Yuri’s mind and spread throughout his body until he felt completely enthralled in it.

Yuri gave in to the urge to move and stretched, relaxing in a position so close to Victor’s neck that he couldn’t help himself and pressed his lips to the milky skin. Victor shuddered, wrapping his free arm around Yuri’s middle and holding him close. He felt a low grumble in Victor’s chest and he pressed his lips to Victor’s neck again just to see if he could hear it again. 

He wasn’t disappointed. Victor’s calm breathing was beginning to sharpen again and Yuri grinned to himself before backing away from the tempting skin and tilting his head so that he could see what was going on. 

It wasn’t long before the seats around them began to fill up and Victor’s hold of him became stronger, though still not painful. Actually if he were being honest, he kind of enjoyed it. It felt steady and calm with Victor around him and by the time the Director finally announced that they were done, Yuri had begun to snooze a little.  
He blinked several time and made to get up, before feeling Victor’s grip tighten slightly. He relaxed again, though fully awake now and he smiled lazily at Phichit as his friend passed, waving excitedly as his new Alpha led him away. 

As everyone cleared out, The Director came hurrying over to them, grinning broadly in a slightly deranged way. They both moved to a straighter sitting position  
“Well that was a surprise!” Her calm cool voice was gone, replaced by excited gasps. “I should inform your families. I’m sure your parents will be delighted!” She said looking at Victor in a way that made Yuri want to smack her. 

“Oh and you,” she looked down at his name tag and then smiled at him, “Katsuski, were you expecting another Alpha?” She asked, still excited.  
He shook his head and then nodded when he realized what she had asked. “Yes.” He said softly. 

Victor grumbled low again, though this time it didn’t sound threatening. Yuri glanced up at him and then back to the Director. 

“Okay, well your parents should know too, then. I’ll gather them and tell them what’s happened. You two go on out with the rest of them!”

At this point Yuri realized that he wasn’t even sure what happened. He made a noise to say something but the Director was already on her way out and he exhaled defeated. 

“Problem?” Victor’s smooth voice came out and wrapped around Yuri’s ear drums like caramel and he shivered slightly before adjusting himself so that he could look at the Alpha.

“Well, I was just—I mean, I don’t—“He took a breath, “what exactly is she going to tell our parents?” 

Victor grinned and the sight made Yuri melt a little. 

“She’s going to tell them that we found our Mate.” 

Yuri heard the words a lot faster than he actually understood them. And once he was fully aware of what Victor had said he nodded, though still confused.  
“Yes, but that doesn’t explain what happened…with J-“He stopped short at the look on Victor’s face as he was saying the name. 

“It does explain it. Mates with a capitol M.” He explained. And suddenly everything clicked. 

The growl that Victor had produced had been threatening because another Alpha was near his Omega. Yuri’s panic attack was from a sudden cut off of his Alpha’s scent and the replacement of the wrong Alpha. The lazy state they had both been in was due to the over indulgence of each other—Mates. 

Victor was still grinning as he gently hoisted himself and Yuri up from their sitting position. He linked their fingers together firmly and raised the clasped hands to his lips, pressing them so softly against Yuri’s hand that if he hadn’t been watching he might not have known it was a kiss. Yuri shivered again and felt his lips spread into a smile. 

All of the issues that were about to hit them were far off barely formed thoughts. His intended’s feelings and her parent’s feelings, long forgotten. Victor’s parent’s likely unease at their son having such a common Mate, the questions that were bound to bombard them as the first pair in over a century to be confirmed Mates all lost as Yuri stared into Victor’s calm, impossibly blue eyes.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions need to be made, but all Victor can do is think of his Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light smut is in this chapter. Be warned. Also no beta as per usual. All mistakes are mine.

“You really need to think about this, Victor.”

Victor rolled his eyes and sighed as his father managed to segue into his constant speech of the last week, again. He’d heard it over a dozen times now, knew each thing his father was going to say before he said it. He even understood the reasoning behind his parents worry, knew that they were just trying to be practical and look out for him.

But none of that mattered. That was the difference between his parents and himself, they expected him to listen and try to comprehend their reasons without giving the same courtesy in return. He had told his father that Yuuri was his Mate, explained that he meant it with a capitol M. He had the Director explain it, had pulled up research papers that explained the long disappeared bond of Mates and it was like they hadn’t heard a word.

“Are you even listening to me?!”

Victor jumped in shock and then relaxed and nodded his head. “Yes, papa. Yuuri was promised to another Alpha and therefore they had a binding agreement that will need to be broken.” He rattled off unenthusiastically.

His father nodded, “Yes, and how do you propose to do that, huh?”

Victor sighed and said in a monotone, “She’s not pursuing it. Her family thinks they can land a better match next year.”

His father scoffed and continued with his lecture. “And that boy’s parents!” He exclaimed with a demeaning laugh. “Oh they’re just loving this. No aristocracy, no land, no titles and yet here they are with the most eligible bachelor knocking down their door. They’re expecting pay for him you know.”

Victor sighed and shook his head. “They’re just glad that Yuuri has a Mate and that _they_ don’t have to pay anyone.”

Honestly he could use a break. His father could too by the looks of him and Victor rose from his chair at the kitchen table. His father quieted and they stared at each other.

“Papa, I do understand your concerns. And I appreciate that you’re looking out for me, but this isn’t going to help. You can scream and yell, you can throw a fit, and you can even disown me! Yuuri is my Mate and there’s no one I will be with other than him.” It was the first time Victor had suggested disowning him, and it seemed to knock his father off balance.

“I didn’t mean that we were—“

“I know, papa. And I don’t want you to. But you and mama are going to have to find a way to be okay with this. Yuuri and I have a lot of stuff to deal with going forward and it would be really helpful if the people closes to us were there to support us.”

His father still looked shocked and Victor shook his head again. “I’m going out for a walk.”

It had been a week, 7 days 6 nights since he had met Yuuri. It had taken the press in the town no time to begin reporting their courtship and the details of it, and the national news hadn’t followed too far behind. He had been badgered by interviewers wherever he’d gone, asked questions by bloggers and just random interested citizens alike, and he was grateful that he had this moment alone.

Being a Mated pair did not mean anything too demanding, but it did send out a beacon of hope. Mates were the stuff of ridiculous teen romances and dirty books, but it had its place in history. The arrival of a confirmed Mated Pair meant that anyone could find their Mate. It meant that as the story of Victor and Yuuri finding each other spread across the country and the world—that they were slowly becoming famously recognizable.

His family owned a chain of sporting apparel stores across the country and even though they weren’t happy with the situation as a whole, they had hired him a PR manager to make sure that his newfound public fame didn’t disrupt business. Yakov was a long time PR rep for the company and had taken to his new responsibilities with gusto.

“You can’t be seen with your Mate in public until all of the details are worked out.”

At first this order hadn’t seemed so bad, but Victor found out that what the man actually meant was _you can’t see your Mate at all until your parents are sure they can’t dissuade you._

He had been forbidden to speak to Yuuri or any member of his family in case something he said could be used to take advantage of the company. And this—this was the worst of it. All he wanted to do was get to know his Mate; make sure he was happy, see that he was being taken care of—but all of this was ‘dangerous’.

He growled angrily as was hit with a sudden overwhelming desire to hold his Mate close. This had been happening ever since the Finding and it was getting harder and harder to obey Yakov and his parent’s orders. He had only agreed to the stupid rules because in all honesty, they had made sense. If he and Yuuri were seen together and the world fell more and more in love with the idea of them, and then suddenly something came between them—that would be bad for their business. If he said something in the heat of passion about ‘everything I own is yours’, and the Katsuki’s held him to that as an orally binding contract—then that could be bad for business. It all made sense when he wasn’t going mad with wanting for his Mate.

“Victor?”

His head had been down as he walked, his anger slowly rising and he looked up with a scowl at the sound of his name. His anger and frustration melted instantly when he saw the warm brown eyes looking at him from just a foot away—the closest they had been since the Finding.

He took two shallow breaths and then Yuuri was in his arms. They Omega smelled so good, and he felt everything in him relax, his bad mood drifting away lazily as he felt the warmth of his Mate in his arms.

Yuuri nuzzled into Victor’s embrace, his hair tickling Victor’s chin. “I shouldn’t have come here.” The Omega whispered shakily as his arms squeezed Victor’s middle tighter.

Victor pressed his lips to the top of Yuuri’s head and hummed happily. He didn’t care. He really didn’t. He felt like he knew Yuuri better than he knew anyone though he had only known of him for a week.

“I just couldn’t stand it anymore.” Yuuri said, pulling away slightly and looking up at Victor with pained eyes. “I could _feel_ you.” He said a little mystified. “I could feel your anger and it was so strong. I had to come.”

Victor smiled softly. “I’m so glad you did.”

They couldn’t stay out in the middle of the street—too many people could see them and even though Victor was sick and tired of playing by the stupid rules, he didn’t exactly want to make things bad. So they walked back to Yuuri’s parent’s house.

Yuuri’s family home was a comfortable house seated on a hot spring which the family used as a resort. They didn’t do terrible business, but it was extremely fickle which kept them from becoming filthy rich. Yuuri was a good catch for most Alpha’s in their village, but that was only because most Alpha’s were in the same place financially or worse.

The sweet little Omega was laying comfortably up against Victor’s body, little spooned as they enjoyed each other’s company.

“None of my friends believed me.” He said softly. “Even now they seem to think I made it up and just faked the story.”

Victor chuckled. “And it doesn’t occur to them that national news outlets may have checked their sources?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I guess not.” He laughed and then flipped around on the couch so that they were facing each other. Victor smiled and ran his finger along the curve of Yuuri’s figure, dipping and rising with his hip into his waist.

“Are your parents trying to convince you to give me up?” The Omega asked not unkindly.

Victor was a little impressed. He hadn’t told Yuuri anything in over a week and when the Director had introduced the family, his parents had behaved so warmly that when they began screaming at him once they were behind closed doors, he had genuinely been shocked.

He wasn’t going to insult his Mate’s intelligence by pretending.

“Yes.” He said bitterly. “But I think they’re finally starting to realize it’s not going to happen.”

Yuuri looked at him for a long second and then nodded. “Good.”

Victor wrapped his arms around the Omega and pulled him close, leaning down and rubbing their cheeks together affectionately. “What about your parents?”

Yuuri laughed. “They’re—cautiously thrilled.”

Victor chuckled and shook his head as Yuuri continued. “Obviously you’re a fantastic match so they’re happy about that, and they’re decently happy that I actually found a Mate, but my mama keeps talking about how I’m a business risk.”

Victor gave a quizzical look. “What do you mean?”

“She said that if we courted properly it would be a leading headline. And since everyone would be so invested in our relationship we’d have to tiptoe around everyone and everything. Show no weakness and no hint of trouble.”

Victor smiled. Mrs. Katsuki was pretty smart herself.

“And since I wasn’t raised to know how to speak to interviewers or know society—something….” He trailed off, not knowing the words his mother had used, and Victor nodded.

“Social etiquette….” He supplied, and Yuuri nodded excitedly.

“Yes! That. Since I don’t know that stuff, then I could really embarrass you.”

Victor laughed and pulled the Omega close again, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “I’m not going to pretend that social etiquette and interviews and banquets and parties aren’t part of my life. And I’m not going to say that I don’t care a little about that stuff, but I don’t think it’s as big a deal as everyone’s making it to be.”

Yuuri sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know—I mean, what if I ate with the wrong fork or said something to offend some huge business client person?”

Victor smiled. “I just think it’d be fairly simple to teach you how we do things. The rules are set in stone and unbreakable, but they’re not exactly hard to understand.”

He and Yuuri spent well over an hour in each other’s company, discussing friends, family, and what they were going to do about all this. Victor had been very clear that he couldn’t stand being apart like this—and Yuuri wasn’t doing much better either.

The week hadn’t been quite as parent vs. offspring in the Katsuki house, but they weren’t making things easy for him. They kept talking about contingency plans—figuring out what they would do if Victor threw him over, sewing seeds of doubt that were beginning to push through to the surface.

His friends had never let up with the idea that he’d faked the whole thing and even though he was pretty sure they did actually believe him, it was still hard to have to defend himself while he was being kept from his Mate.

Then there were the mood sensors.

Basic biology had taught him that Omegas possessed a special talent for sensing the moods of their Alpha’s, but nothing had prepared him for the sensing of a Mate. Victor’s moods were clear as day to Yuuri. They rolled over him like waves, crashing around him and causing him to feel impossibly split between his own mood and his Alpha’s.

He had been visited by one of his favorite old teachers who had offered her assistance in anything he might need going forward, and he’d asked about this sensation. Minako had a masters in Alpha/Omega biology and a doctorate in Omega studies. She had researched everything dealing with the bonding process and had a special knack for explaining things quickly and easily.

“It’s been hard to decipher fact from fiction when it comes to how a Mated Pair will react to one another. So you’ll have to keep me up to date with what’s going on, but it sounds like you’re experiencing something called Omega Empathy.” She had explained when he’d asked her about it.

“Supposedly Omegas are equipped with the ability to not just read facial queues and body language, but actually feel what their Alpha feels. The stronger an emotion, the stronger you’ll feel it. I believe it’s a way for the Omega to know how to manipulate the feelings of their Alpha.”

“Manipulate the feelings?” Yuuri asked, completely confused.

Minako nodded. “You know how we all can control our scents? You can control it so that it’s over powering or completely scentless?”

Yuuri nodded. That was definitely something they’d all learned in school.

“Well it’s the same principle. Only instead of simply controlling the amount of scent you give off, you can control what the scent is. Are you scared? Happy? Angry? It’s very advanced stuff, and so few people have mastered it that some scientist believe it’s not real, but enough people _have_ mastered it, that there’s clear evidence of the ability.”

“What you’re experiencing is heightened awareness of your Mate’s scent. And whatever he’s releasing is tapping into your Omega Empathy and causing you to have the odd sensation of feeling two things at once.”

Yurri didn’t understand exactly—or he did, he just couldn’t quite believe it. He processed for a silent moment and then asked, “How could me being aware of his emotions, manipulate his feelings?”

Minako smiled kindly and shook her head. “I don’t mean manipulate in the bad way. I just meant that there are historical references to Omegas being able to read the emotion of their Alpha and then change their own scent to cause a specific reaction from the Alpha.”

Yuuri looked surprised at that. “So like—if he’s upset I could change my scent and make it so that he’s happy?”

Minako bobbed her head slowly, making a face that showed he didn’t quite get the whole picture, but he was getting there. “In simple terms, yes. Though you and Victor are the only example of a Mated Pair that the world will have seen in over a century, so we can’t be for sure about anything.”

It had been very interesting to hear what she’d had to say and she had given Yuuri several book recs to help him understand things that were going on. She had been overly careful to keep mentioning how nothing was set in stone. Everything that he and Victor experienced could be completely normal or completely unique and there was little way of finding out which it was.

They were going to be watched like they were under a microscope and even though things could be completely normal, they would have to deal with it all delicately. People didn’t understand the idea that an Omega could help sway an Alpha’s emotions. It could be flipped around and rearranged to make it seem like Yuuri had Victor under some sort of spell.

He’d been so worked up from the cautions he’d been given, from the warnings from that Yakov guy, and from experiencing the numbing anger from Victor. It’d been so exhausting and tiring. When he’d found himself wrapped in Victor’s arms he’d actually cried a little. The agony of the anxiety seemed to wash away with Victor’s scent directly near him and he’d been so relieved to be rid of it.

And that had nothing on the actually spoken comfort his Alpha had given him. It had been a week since the Finding, and Victor Nikiforov, the Nikiforov family heir, the most eligible bachelor of their village, still wanted him.

“I’d better get going.” Victor said with a sigh. Yuuri could tell that he didn’t want to go, but they both knew he had to.

Tomorrow evening Yakov had agreed to let Victor and his parents make an official statement on the situation. The world was demanding information and the Nikiforovs couldn’t keep things quiet forever. So Yakov had bought them some time to try and talk to their son, by announcing the statement.

“I don’t want to be late for the big shindig tomorrow.”

Yuuri grinned and suddenly Victor’s lips were pressed to his; warm, strong, and so soft. His entire body shivered at the feel and he felt his legs buckle slightly. Victor was there though. His hands on the small of Yuuri’s back, holding him up strong and firm.

Their lips parted and the Alpha chuckled. “I’m sorry. I’ve been dying to do that.”

Yuuri shook his head, a little dazed and so very happy from the kiss. “Sorry for what?”

Victor leaned down slowly, he was so close that Yuuri could count every eyelash. Then his eyes were closing, lips pressing so very chastely to Victors again. “Sorry for doing it without asking first.” The Alpha said barely audibly.

“Hmmm” Yuuri whined, leaning up to try and get another. Victor complied beautifully, kissing him harder, causing eruptions of tingling through Yuuri’s stomach and chest. His hand came up and found the side of Victor’s face. He let his fingers run along the tips, smoothing tantalizingly over Victor’s hairline.

Yuuri felt frantic with want, letting his fingers roll through Victor’s silky hair, down the Alpha’s neck and chest and back to his hair with a tug.

Victor groaned and Yuuri felt himself lift from the ground. His legs wrapped around Victor’s waist instantly and then his back hit something solid and hard. Victor used his body to keep Yuuri pinned there while his hands fumbled around Yuuri’s waist.

This was bad. Too fast. They needed to slow down and take a breath. They both knew this was not okay. If they didn’t pull themselves together then they could ruin everything.

Yuuri panted as Victor broke away from his lips, moving down to suckle roughly at the skin on his neck. Yuuri shivered and felt himself harden almost completely. He heard Victor chuckle breathily near his ear and then the Alpha’s voice was breaking through his haze.

“You’re driving me crazy.”

Yuuri groaned loudly as Victor’s strong hand gripped his cock. It was awkward and odd, Victor had barely any place to move and Yuuri bucking into his hand like a teenager getting his first hand job wasn’t helping.

Victor let his eyes slip closed as the feeling of taking care of his Omega filled him up. Here Yuuri was, desperately hard, slick beginning to form and fucking into his hand for dear life and Victor was doing it. Victor was there to make sure Yuuri left satisfied. It was Victor taking care of it, taking care of him. And the thoughts and feelings made him feel powerful and right.

Yuuri was moaning loudly, continuously, his body shaking and bouncing as his hips thrust into Victor’s grip.

Yuuri was close—oh he was so close. It couldn’t have been more than 5 minutes since Victor had shoved his hand down his pants and he was already so. Fucking. Close.

His panting moans turned into a long desperate sighing cry as Victor’s wonderful, strong, perfect hand pumped out an embarrassing amount of cum.

Victor closed his eyes when it happened. He couldn’t look at Yuuri when he came. He couldn’t look at that face and smell the arousal and listen to the noises—he couldn’t deal with it all and still maintain a little control over himself.

So when Yuuri’s breathing began to settle down he chanced a look. Yuuri was grinning like a moron, eyes laded and satisfied, his body slumping against the wall.

“That—that was—“Yuuri’s voice was breathy and slurred.

“Not supposed to happen?” Victor questioned with a grin. He may be hard as a rock after that, but when he’d made his Omega come, it was like being satisfied on a whole different level. Only he could do that for his boy, only Victor. No one else could ever keep Yuuri as satisfied as he could.

Yuuri grinned and hummed as Victor sat his feet back down on the ground. The Alpha tucked him up, had his pants pulled up and zipped before Yuuri protested that Victor hadn’t come.

“I’m fine, Yuuri.” He assured the Omega.

“No, but you can’t—“

He held up a hand to silence him and Yuuri pouted so pathetically that he leaned in to kiss him again.

Softly, against his ear while has hand rested on the Omega’s waist, Victor whispered “After tomorrow I’ll be able to do whatever I want with you. I think I’ll save myself for the good stuff.”

Yuuri shivered and Victor knew he’d won. He kissed Yuuri’s cheek. Kissed his jaw, his neck and then back up to his lips. His soft, delicate and sweet lips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the conference?”

Yuuri sighed happily and nodded. “I’ll be the one with a raging hard-on.”

Victor laughed and kissed him again. How on earth had he gone seven whole days without seeing him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and ideas and questions and love is very very appreciated dears!

**Author's Note:**

> You know--I'm looking forward to this series. I've labeled it mature, but let's be honest--we all know it's gonna get explicit up in here. I'm not fully sure of who will all make appearances but I'm definitely sure that Yurio and Otabek will come into play. =D Let me know what you think!


End file.
